Civilian ML01 "Duress" Light Fighter
Name: ML01 Duress Craft: Civilian ML01 Duress Light Fighter Type: Light Fighter Scale: starfighter Length: 14 meters (estimated) Skill: starfighter pilot Crew: 1 Passengers: 1 Cargo Capacity: none Consumables: 7 days Jump Drive: x100 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 3D+1 Space: 8 Atmosphere: 365; 1,050 km/h Hull: 2D+1 Shields: 3D+1 Sensors *Passive: 40 / 1D *Scan: 80 / 2D *Search: 160 / 3D *Focus: 4 / 4D Weapons *'2 Stream Lasers' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Scale: walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Atmosphere Range: 100-300/500/1,000m Rate of fire: 6 Damage: 3D *'6 Light Ordnance Hardpoints' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D :*'Snipe Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-10/20/200 Atmosphere Range: 100-1,000/2,000/20,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 3 Damage: 5D+1 :*'Brute Mk I Missile ' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/220 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/22,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 7D+1 :*'Python Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/240 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/24,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 11D :*'Disruptor Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/220 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/22,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: None; If hit, the targeted craft cannot move for two rounds *'Tractor Beam' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-4/7/13 Atmosphere Range: 100-400/700/1,300m Strength: 2D *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-13/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 1-25/50/100km Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1D *'Countermeasure Pod Dispenser ' :Fire Arc: aft Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: sensors Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-13/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 1-25/50/100km Ammo: 10 Rate of fire: 1 Effects: Enemy Sensors & Fire Control -1D Gear: *D-Drive *Matter/Antimatter Power Plant *Ejection Seat: This accessory allows the vehicle's crew and passengers to safely disembark while it is still in mid-flight. It can be used as the vehicle is being destroyed. Description: The Duress is the most expensive light fighter available on the private market in the Tri-System. However, its strong shields and very small profile make it very hard to damage for any attacker and this way worth every credit. Several notable Tri-System pilots fly the Duress, including Jak Perdies and Hengist Magnusson. Due to its nature as a light fighter, however, the Duress often falls into less reputable hands. In 2790, a pair of Duresses and a pair of Heretics abandoned a load of synthetic organs bound for an Anhur Orphanage to pirates. Finbhar Cratchett, the orphanage director, placed a bounty on their heads. Pirate clans also fly the craft - another even quartet of Duresses and Heretics, this time flown by Jincilla pilots, posed as mercenaries to lure the transport ship Lubanna into a trap. A Kindred Duress assisted in that group's attack on Messineo Couriers, Ltd.'s ex-mining base at Nav Point 225. None the less, other legitimate mercenaries do continue to fly Duresses - a pair escorted Davis & Co. Armaments and Supplies ships against Jincilla attacks in 2790. Duresses also see use in the private sector - a businessman, who was hunted in that same year for having harassed Bernice Barlow, flew the fighter as a personal transport. The Duress entered service before 2785. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Duress Light Fighter ML01 *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 332) *thedemonapostle